


The path to understand one another

by Konwaliawrites



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Infinilver fic by me who's surprised, M/M, Post forces timeline, Still pretty soft imo, a little angsty, wound licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konwaliawrites/pseuds/Konwaliawrites
Summary: Silver finds Infinite horribly wounded in the forest after the last battle with Sonic. And while he shouldn't feel compassionate about one of his worst enemies, leaving someone to bleed to death is not something he would ever do. Infinilver





	The path to understand one another

Nightfall came upon Mystic Jungle; various, colorful hues of lights twisted and stepped in a sensual foxtrot with the graceful prussian blue up in the sky. Constellations were hidden beneath the soft clouds, however the moon took its part in the colorful dance, giving the white hedgehog’s fur a sweet, tender glow; summer has spread its wings through Mobius, making Silver look like a single snowflake in the field of heliconia flowers. He walked through the woodland area slowly, appreciating every part of nature that managed to stay untouched, its beauty unaffected by the attack of the Eggman Fleet.

 

The time signature was captured just right. When he closed his eyes, he could hear the steady rhythm of the world around him. Each twitter of the owls, every flutter of cicada wings in the background, every tender rustle of the rich green leaves….

 

It was comforting to see that despite harsh, unforgiving flame and explosions, the artistry of soft grass and mesmerizing acacia trees did not lose their charm forever.

The white hedgehog kept wandering through the jungle, feeling like he’s finally come home after a very long day out — except it’s been weeks instead of just one day. The entire resistance fought with great valor and even though had they won, there was a lot of recovery left to do; both mentally and physically.

 

Silver himself needed quite a bit of time to get back to his normal life; his hands and legs were covered in bandages as he was taking his first steps without crutches in weeks. He couldn’t rely on his psychokinesis to go places all the time; especially not when he was longing to feel the soft grass beneath his feet again.

 

Out of nowhere, a weird sound reached his ears, indicating that he wasn’t alone in the forest.

...Panting?

Someone was in the forest with him. They took harsh breaths and growled, the sounds muffled through the distance between them. They sounded like they were in so much pain and yet, Silver couldn’t see who it was due to the darkness. The alabaster hedgehog decided to follow the source of the sound cautiously, their increase in volume being the only indication on whether he was getting closer or not.

 

Brushing away yet another jungle vine, he finally found the person making all the disturbances.

 

It was Infinite….

 

Silver’s breath caught in his throat. He was one on one with one of their most deadly enemies and somehow, the jackal’s pained state did not make him seem any less harmful.

 

He looked pitiful. There were wounds all over him; he was taking quick, sharp breaths and sweat was rolling down his unmasked face. The pearly hedgehog couldn’t help but think how softer the other looked without the mask.

Softer, but still intimidating.

His eyes were closed in frustration as he was struggling for another breath. Blood couldn’t stop flowing from some of the deeper cuts, staining the grass near him and the dry wood of the fallen tree he was sitting on. Without a doubt, these wounds, if not treated, will cause the dark jackal to bleed to death.

 

Silver sighed as he made his decision. the area started glowing in rich turquoise as he approached his unsuspecting enemy.

 

“What…?” Infinite’s bewildered voice crackled like the fire, much like the one that consumed Silver’s home so long ago. The white hedgehog glowed like a rich opal as he pushed away the thought and enveloped the jackal in the aquamarine aura.

 

“I really don’t want to do that,” Silver started, his tenor voice bearing a hint of guilt, “But I’m afraid that if I didn’t, you wouldn’t let me help you. Just bear with it until I’m done.”

 

“Like hell I will!” Infinite barked with rage, “Put me down, hedgehog, or I swear you’re going to regret this!” He tried to move his hands and set himself free, but Silver’s restraints gave him very little room for any sort of movement no matter how hard he tried.

 

“Okay so first of all, I have a name, you know. It’s Silver. Second of all, you’re not my favorite person either, but I’m not cruel enough to let you suffer and bleed to death if I can do something to prevent this. You’ve done horrifying and disgusting things, but I do not wish this kind of death upon you. Not you, or anyone for that matter.”

 

For a moment, there was silence, which Silver was grateful for. slowly, he removed the bandages from his limbs, thanking Chaos that his bleeding stopped long ago and wounds did not show any signs of opening. He grabbed one of the bandages and proceeded with pressing it toward Infinite’s arm. The jackal shuddered violently at the gesture as he still stubbornly insisted on getting away.

 

“I don’t need your pity,” his glare was hot enough to melt steel, “Once I am well enough to attack I will try to kill you again, slowly and painfully. I would not hesitate to leave you bleeding to death; moreover, I would probably stay and enjoy the show. So back off.”

 

“Leave mind games for someone who can fall for them. I’m your worst opponent when it comes to this field.” The young hedgehog replied calmly, clearly unaffected by the other’s harsh attitude.

 

Growling died down, however, the ebony jackal was still shivering and baring his fangs, ready to attack any second.

 

The albino hedgehog took this as an opportunity to finally proceed with his job. He wrapped the material around Infinite’s right arm and proceeded to do the same with remaining bigger wounds.

 

“I can’t disinfect the bandaged injuries due to how big and deep they are, which is a huge problem, because they might get infected. I do trust that wherever you’re going you’ll get better treatment, though. I will disinfect the smaller cuts to avoid even more threatening danger, but that’s about it.”

 

Then, Silver sticked his tongue out and licked the smaller, yet still open wound on Infinite’s shoulder, to which the dark jackal literally _screamed_ , loud and terrifying, disturbing the peaceful sleep of the inhabitants of the forest. He couldn’t help but flinch at the violent reaction of the other.

 

“Gah! _You_ will be the one in a threatening danger once I free myself of this cheap trick of yours! Don’t you dare, Silver. Haven’t you humiliated me enough!” His cheeks were bright crimson with fury as he closed his eyes in disgrace. This was such a sad sight to see….

 

“... Who hurt you this much?” Silver asked, concerned. Infinite’s eyes opened, but he didn’t say anything, just continued to stare at the grass beneath him, shame burning in his eyes.

“One of yours. And I’d rather die here than be saved by you, so stuff it.” The jackal’s voice has gotten quiet for the first time tonight as he spoke.

 

“I never had any intention of humiliating you. We’re only enemies because Eggman told you we are. I understand if it’s a pride thing, I also wouldn’t want my life saved by my arch-nemesis, but my point is… We don’t have to be opponents and we don’t have to hate each other.  And you certainly don’t have to do things Eggman tells you to. Once, I had someone I trusted enough to follow their every order, and I nearly ended up destroying the world I wanted to save. I nearly ended up killing Sonic, too. Sounds familiar?”

 

Silver’s voice was soft. Soft like the snow.

It seems like some of that snow managed to land gently on the infuriated jackal’s heart, because his expression softened. He closed his eyes once again.

 

“... Fine. Do your worst.”

 

Silver nodded and went on with his plan, soft tongue flicking over tiny wounds, causing Infinite to flinch a little.

 

“It stings….” Infinite’s voice was so… normal, as weird as it sounds. It didn’t contain the usual sick laughter, or sharp growls ready to cut through flesh. There was a look of discomfort on his face, but the anger seemed to vanish completely from the surface. It felt like he finally got to see the _real_ Infinite — not just one of the many facades the other built around himself. And Silver realized he couldn’t help but feel… compassionate.

 

“I know, but just keep still and try to endure it until then. I’m almost done. If I could make it painless for you, I would.”

 

A scowl left Infinite’s lips.

“You’re a weird one…”  


A short, dry chuckle from the opal hedgehog was the first response he got.

  
“Tell me about it.”

 

Soon, Infinite started shivering again. Silver was about to ask if he’s done something especially painful, but when he looked at the other’s face, all the words he was about to say vanished.

 

Because the expression that bloomed in there wasn’t the one of anger. No, it was the one of need. By this point, the white hedgehog couldn’t figure out whether the rosy hue on the other’s cheeks was from anger or embarrassment, or maybe something else.

 

Deciding not to question the other’s reaction, he gently laid Infinite back on the fallen tree. Sea-green glow faded, which indicated that, at last, his nemesis could move around freely again.

For a while, it seemed like Infinite stopped paying attention to the young hedgehog, just sitting on a log as he panted with closed eyes. Was he still in so much pain?

Silver proceeded to back away slowly, cautious of his surroundings, ready to defend himself in case there will be any attack coming his way.

 

So, when he felt a gloved hand suddenly pulling him, he immediately tensed up his spines, ready to attack.

 

“Hey! I knew you were up to-!”

 

He made a mistake of trusting him.

 

Or so he thought for a split second, before he felt himself being pulled closer to the dark jackal and his lips were suddenly crushed in a rough kiss.

 

Golden eyes went wide and the alabaster hedgehog was still as a statue, trying to process what was going on.

 

Infinite’s eyes were closed and he clung to Silver’s lips like a magnet. The charcoal, clawed hand moved to gently play with one of Silver’s ears. It felt so nice…

 

But also very confusing.

 

A tender, quiet moan he couldn’t quite understand left Silver’s lips, followed by a whimper from the obsidian jackal. They broke apart for a second before Infinite pulled in for yet another kiss.

Soft tongue wandered through his mouth, brushing against his own so sweetly. This was maddening. This was intoxicating. Silver really didn’t want to give in, but it was impossible to stop his tongue from licking back just a little. Despite how confusing it was.

 

At last, they broke apart, both staring at each other in shock as they tried to catch their breaths.

 

“What….” Silver couldn’t bring himself to say more, even though he tried so hard. A moment of hurt flashed on Infinite’s face, before he hurried to grab his mask and put it back on. Then, pure fuchsia danced before his eyes and Silver felt so sleepy all of a sudden….

Snow white eyelids fluttered and closed as he fell to the ground. Strangely enough, he felt like he was lying on the softest of beds instead of the harsh, grassy ground of the forest.

He was asleep before he even knew how, his dreams consumed by an inferno.

  


When he opened his eyes again, it was daytime. His limbs ached from sleeping on the forest floor the entire night. Silver rubbed his eyes and with great effort and a pained groan, managed to push himself off the ground.

 

It was then that he noticed his old bandages wrapped back on his hands and legs.

No, they weren’t his. They looked clean and were slightly more stiff. These were new bandages. The sight surprised Silver beyond belief, his eyes wide as he couldn’t stop inspecting them.

 

“What… who could’ve done this?”

 

He shook away the thought, deeming it not as important at the present as some other matter.

 

“I’ll think about it later. For now, I’m sure that everyone is worried sick about me. I must hurry back,” the young hedgehog said before floating away in a hurry, soft trail of light being an only indication of him ever being there.

 

Only the tender acacia leaves would remember what happened that night.

 

_Fin_


End file.
